


You're Tearing This Family Apart

by 42becausewhynot



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sony - Fandom, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Custody Battle, Divorce, Marriage, Microsoft mentioned, Other, Relationship Problems, its a mental breakdown, kazoo noises, teen and up for swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42becausewhynot/pseuds/42becausewhynot
Summary: Disney tried their best to patch up the burnt remains of their relationship. But Sony wants divorce and custody of Spider-Man.





	You're Tearing This Family Apart

“Sony?” Disney asked.  
“Yes?” Sony replied, almost annoyed with their partner. The last month or so had been rough with their relationship. Disney had kept on pushing Sony to do things that they were uncomfortable with, and Sony just wanted to have a break from all of it.  
“I want to become a part of Peter’s life more.” Disney said. “I want to see him more often.”  
Sony went quiet. “You want to do what???”  
“I want to have a bigger part in our son’s life.” Disney said, this time more clearly.  
“You have been a big part of his life in the past couple years. But you know what you’ve done to him!”  
“It was for character development!” Disney wailed.  
“You’re doing this just for the money! You just want child support!”  
“No… no no no-”  
“Yes! I can see the greed in your eyes Disney!”  
“What? That’s absurd-”  
“Don’t you think he’s had enough???” Sony yelled. “Think about our kid for once Disney! Think about his feelings!”  
“He’s had to start his life over again multiple times! Do you really want to do this?”  
Sony stood up, chair shooting back. They stuck the finger in the other’s chest.  
“You manipulative bitch!” They screamed. “You killed his father-figure! THINK ABOUT THE KIDS, DISNEY!”  
“Look! Maybe if we can repair our relationship, we can work things out and the kids won’t have to suffer. I know you want what’s best for our kids.”  
“You’re just going to manipulate us! But-” Sony took a shaky deep breath. “But…. But I don’t think this is going to work out. I want a divorce.”  
There was a period of silence. "You're cheating on me with Microsoft aren't you?"  
"Wh-What??? NO!"  
"THEN WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"  
"I... Don't know. I just need a break..." Sony stuttered. "And I want Peter to be safe."  
Shock set into Disney as they scrambled to save the charred remains of their relationship. “Sony, no! Please!” Disney pleaded. “You want what’s best for Peter and Venom. So do I. You want them to grow up together as brothers, I understand.”  
Tears were pouring down Sony’s face.  
“We can work it out. We can see a marriage counselor, please.” Tears welled up in Disney’s eyes. “When we had Peter, it was the best moment of my life. I was so happy to have another addition to our family. I knew that with my other children would LOVE him.” Disney took a deep breath. “What we have, Sony, is powerful.”  
Sony wiped tears from their eyes and swallowed, and took a shaky breath. “I’ll… I’ll think about it.” Disney let out a long sigh. “But…” Disney looked up at them. “Peter is coming with me.”  
Disney sighed. They needed to be patient, they realized. “I love you. We’ll work things out.”  
“Yeah.” Sony said quietly. “We’ll work things out.”


End file.
